<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chip Off the Old Battleship by JustaGibbsgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081806">Chip Off the Old Battleship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaGibbsgirl/pseuds/JustaGibbsgirl'>JustaGibbsgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Other, Slibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaGibbsgirl/pseuds/JustaGibbsgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slibbs drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chip Off the Old Battleship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Needed to give my mind a break from my Mibbs story. Needed a quick Jack Sloane fix. This should do the trick...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got her by a country mile, Phin. She’s Army, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the smug, Marine Corp smile before she saw it. But he was right, damn him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more hit and the game belonged to the 12-year-old version of Gibbs across from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s whole face broke into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Battleship finally destroyed, he stood, leaned over, hand outstretched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good game, Jack Sloane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at the sparkle in the boy’s eyes that was matched only by the silver-haired man’s standing behind him, she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Rule 36…. If it feels like you’re being played, you probably are.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>